I Hate You, My Love
by IncurablyAwesome
Summary: The one thing Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler like even less than each other's company is music. But when their music teacher comes up with a rather unusual punishment for their constant bickering in her class, they're faced with both. Puppyshipping.
1. The Punishment

I know I should stop starting chapter stories, but this one won't be too long D:/:D

For the sake of this story, music is a compulsory subject...deal ;D Miss James is an OC, based on one of my old music teachers ;D I know it isn't a very Japanese name, buuut...D:

* * *

><p>It wasn't that anything had happened in the past to spark any particular dislike of music in Joey Wheeler. It wasn't even that he disliked music – at least, not music in general. Music class, on the other hand...<p>

Joey didn't even know why he bothered coming. It didn't interest him, and he didn't learn anything from it. Not to mention that the seating plan set him half a row away from Seto Kaiba. And his music teacher, Miss James, was just so damn infuriatingly calm.

Still, it was part of the curriculum, and in order to graduate, he needed to complete it. That didn't mean he had to enjoy it.

This was the one thing he shared with Seto; they both had an equal desire to make a nuisance of themselves in Miss James' class, or challenge everything she said. Why are musical terms written in different languages? Wouldn't it just be easier to write them in the language respective to the country they were in? Why did the solfa have to change for each different key? They should just stay the same for each note. Things like that.

Joey was sitting with his head on his desk, trying to avoid looking at the clock on the wall in case it made time seem to pass slower than it already was.

Miss James was standing out the front, drawing some kind of circle on the whiteboard whilst explaining what it all meant. Most of the students were copying it down, or paying utmost attention to what she was saying.

"Hey, miss, can you please move? I can't read what you're writing if you stand in front of the board while you do it."

Joey didn't need to look up to know who was talking. The only voice that made him that angry was Kaiba's.

Miss James must have known that Seto didn't actually care about getting a view of the board, but she moved aside nonetheless.

"What the hell does 'circle of fifths' mean?" Seto demanded, staring at the board in his usual cold manner.

"If you had been paying attention, Mr. Kaiba, you would have known by now," Miss James said calmly. "The Circle of Fifths is-"

"How the hell are we supposed to understand something that doesn't make sense? If it doesn't make sense, it doesn't make sense. Your explaining won't change that."

"It does make sense, Mr. Kaiba, and if you actually listened for once, you would know that."

Joey couldn't help intervening. "But what's the point? It's stupid."

"Then maybe you invented it, Wheeler," Seto said.

"Shut the hell up, Kaiba!"

"That's weird. Miss, do you hear a toilet flushing?"

Joey scowled. "I said shut up, Kaiba!"

"Because you told me to? Oh, I'm shaking!"

"That's enough, you two," Miss James said, sighing.

Joey glared at her. "Can't you see I'm trying to irritate a pompous rich boy here?"

"At least I'm not stupid," Kaiba retorted, standing up.

"At least I'm not you!" Joey was on his feet too.

Miss James intervened, moving between the two boys before they could attack one another. "I said that's _enough_. You've made your point. Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Wheeler, please take your seats, and if you would be kind enough to remain after class..."

Casting their music teacher a final glare each, Joey and Seto sat down again, still sneering at each other down the row.

Miss James returned to the front of the classroom and continued teaching as though nothing had happened. "Now, if you will each copy down the diagram and the notes on the board, that should finish this class just in time for the home bell."

Miss James returned to her desk and sat down. Joey didn't even bother opening his untouched music book. He noticed her brush a strand of her straight blonde hair out of her eyes before tearing a piece of paper into strips and writing something on each one.

He forgot about it, hoping that his next detention wouldn't have to be spent with Kaiba.

* * *

><p>"You two have spent innumerable hours in detention. You have both written hundreds of lines. I've lost count of how many times I've referred you both to the head of department." Miss James drummed her fingers together while seated at her desk, looking at Joey and Seto, who were reluctantly standing next to one another in front of her. The rest of the class had left. "What do I have to do to make you stop disrupting my classes?"<p>

"Kick us out of the class," Joey said.

"Make music an elective. Who the hell chooses music anyway?" Kaiba added.

Miss James just sighed. "I'm afraid it isn't my call to do that. As your teacher, it is my responsibility to ensure that you both achieve the highest possible results in this subject...whether you like it or not." She straightened up. "Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Wheeler, I've devised a somewhat more elaborate punishment."

They looked at each other.

"I think you'll find that it's all allowed within the curricula for this school," she continued. "It has, however, never been done before."

She sat back in her chair. "Mr. Kaiba, you are very proud, and you hold others opinions of you in utmost importance. Therefore, this punishment will target just that, and insult your pride. If all goes well, my intention is to make you more humble until you are in a better position to criticise and judge."

"What does that even mean?" Seto demanded.

She ignored him and looked at Joey. "Mr. Wheeler, you find it very easy to laugh at other people. Maybe when this is over, you'll think twice, because you'll understand how it feels."

"Are you kidding me?" Joey scoffed.

Miss James picked up a small purse and held it up, standing so that it was above their heads. "I want one of you to pick a piece of paper from this purse at random. That will decide the nature of your punishment."

"Can't you just put us on detention?" Joey demanded.

"You've had your chance with detention," Miss James said. "Take a piece of paper."

"I'll do it." Joey reached for the purse.

"No, you'll just pick something crappy, whatever it is. I'll do it," Kaiba said instantly, knocking Joey's hand away. Before Joey could protest, he had withdrawn a folded strip of paper from the purse.

"What are these, anyway?" Kaiba asked, opening the paper. Joey peered at it over his shoulder.

_Tarzan and Jane – Toybox_

"What the hell does this mean?" Kaiba demanded, handing their teacher the paper. She looked at it.

"Then it's settled; you two will perform, together, in front of the rest of this music class, the song 'Tarzan and Jane'." She took the paper from Kaiba and emptied the contents of her handbag. Joey saw at least a dozen more strips of paper fall out.

They were both struck speechless.

"Wait...I'm sorry, did you just say...Tarzan and Jane?" Joey breathed.

"Tarzan and Jane. You heard me fine, Mr. Wheeler."

"Miss...I think you'll find that has a girl's part," was all Joey could think of to say.

Miss James shrugged. "Jane's part can be done an octave lower for a male voice. What's your point?"

"I'm not singing," Kaiba said simply. "Especially not with Wheeler."

She smiled. "I've given you both enough chances to set yourselves straight. You will meet me in the music centre every afternoon to rehearse. When I decide you're both ready, you will perform it. Then, with any luck, you won't try to disrupt the learning of your fellow students any more."

"This is insane!" Joey exclaimed, suddenly feeling desperate as the reality of what she was saying began to sink in. He had only heard that song once, but...oh god. Singing it with _Seto Kaiba_? "There must be some rule against punishments like this! Please, I'll do anything; I'll go to detention every day for a year. I'll memorise the dictionary. Just don't make me sing with Kaiba!"

"You sound like a puppy when you whine, Wheeler," Kaiba jeered.

Miss James shook her head slowly. "If you can find a rule that forbids this, I'll stop it at once. Otherwise, I'm sorry. It's my duty to teach you this subject, and if this is what I have to do to make you both respect it..."

They both stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"Off you go, then; I have tests to mark. I'll see you tomorrow after school."

* * *

><p>I'm not sure...was the song written by Toybox or Aqua? Cuz my iPod says Aqua, but I'm not really sure O.o I've been told it's Toybox D: Lol! I love that song ;P It's so epically random!<p>

Thanks for reading ;D You are awesome!


	2. Day 1

Whatever Miss James said, Joey wasn't going to sing. Not Tarzan and Jane, not in front of his music class, and certainly not with Seto. It was as simple as that.

And what could she do about it? Make him sing another song? He laughed quietly to himself. And how would she make him do that? Her plan was flawed on so many levels that it was almost funny.

For starters, it relied on both him and Seto actually showing up for practice every afternoon. Secondly, whatever she did, she couldn't reach down their throats and pull the music out; they had to be willing to do it. And thirdly, she was assuming that both Seto and Joey actually _could_ sing.

They only had music in fifth period on Mondays. That was therefore the only day on which Miss James would be present at home time to make sure they didn't just leave. And since it was now Tuesday, Joey knew he wouldn't even have to worry about it for nearly a week.

Joey's fifth period on Tuesdays was Maths, and his classroom was positioned on the opposite side of the school from the music centre. He wouldn't even need to pass it on his way home.

He was feeling especially smug when the final bell rang and his maths class was let out. Miss James didn't actually expect him to come, did she? She was going to be waiting for a very long time. Without sparing her a second thought, Joey turned in the opposite direction to the music centre.

Only to hear a voice behind him. "Mr. Wheeler, I assume you know what today is."

Thinking he was hearing voices, he spun around to face his music teacher standing outside his maths classroom. Several other onlookers noticed her too.

Joey almost gawked at her. She had come all the way from the music centre to make sure he didn't ditch? This would me more difficult than he thought.

She smiled dryly. "Since you apparently have difficulties with your spatial centre, I thought I'd better point out that the music centre is in the other direction."

The onlookers from his maths class giggled, and Joey turned bright pink. "I can't go this afternoon."

She sighed and shook her head. "That would be effectively failing to turn up to a detention, Mr. Wheeler. Come along."

Not meeting the eyes of any of his classmates, Joey ran after her. "Look, Miss; if you're here with me then where the hell is Kaiba?" he smirked. "If anyone, you should be escorting _him_, not me." Before she could respond, he added, "And how old am I, seven? If I plan to go to your stupid detention...lesson...thing, I'm quite capable of-"

She cut him off. "But you didn't plan to."

"Of course I did," he lied. "I left something in my locker that I needed to pick up first."

"Yes...of course you did." She didn't bother disguising her sarcasm.

Joey tried a different approach. "Why are you even doing this? You could just keep putting us on detention rather than this...thing, and it would have taken less time."

"You might as well learn something in that time. And, Mr. Wheeler, contrary to popular belief, teachers _do_ have better things to do every afternoon than sit with students in detention. I need a more permanent solution."

Joey snorted. "You really think I care about this stupid punishment? You really think making me and my worst enemy sing an extremely degrading song in front of our peers is going to magically straighten us out?"

She shook her head, smiling. "Of course not; but that's not your punishment. That's only a small part of it; it's the process of having to actually learn and get good at you act that's the real punishment here. It's not teaching you to respect music that I'm truly trying to achieve, it's teaching you to respect each other, and in turn, to stop your meaningless quarrels. You see, as a music teacher, I of all people know that music isn't for everybody. But I also know that hatred is for nobody."

These words surprised Joey, who had expected a frustrated snap of the word 'yes', as any normal teacher would have done. But then again, any normal teacher wouldn't go through the trouble of making such a punishment, or of going out of her way to make sure he showed up for it.

They had arrived at the music centre by the time she finished speaking, and Joey didn't have time to say anything else before the sight of a certain Seto Kaiba, who was standing beside the reception desk with a deep set scowl on his face rivalled only by Joey's.

_So he did show up here after all?_ Joey wondered.

"Miss, I don't care if you are my teacher; you brought me here against my will; I can have you arrested for that. You had no right to just drag me out of class like a six year old before school had even finished and then leave me here to be babysat by the rest of the music staff while you went and fetched-"

"Hey, Kaiba," Joey said, appearing behind Miss James and glorifying in the look on Seto's face when he realised Joey was also there. "Miss James did what? Wow, that's even worse than she did with me."

"Shut up, Wheeler. Miss, I feel I should warn you that if my company suffers _in any way_ from having its Chief Executive Officer absent even more so than I already am, you will be held legally responsible."

Miss James didn't flinch under his cold blue glare as so many did. "I am well aware of that, Mr. Kaiba, but as you are also aware, my job is to teach you music, not to help in the running of your company; if you were so keen to run it, you should remain quiet in class." She led the way into one of the rehearsal rooms, Joey and Seto following behind, lightning flying between the two of them.

There was a piano in the middle of the small room, which their teacher promptly took a seat in. Upon seeing this, Joey could quite literally have died. Until now, it had only been a prospect. Now, it was actually happening. He was having a singing lesson with Seto Kaiba.

He cast Seto a sideways glance. The CEO was lingering by the door as if he were looking for a chance to escape. Joey would have done this too, if it didn't place him right next to Seto. _Hmph. I guess we have more in common than I thought._

Joey crossed his arms and turned his attention back to Miss James, who was flexing her fingers above the piano keys.

"Alright, we'll start this lesson off with the basics; I want to hear what your voices sound like. One at a time then; who wants to go first?"

"You already know what our voices sound like," Joey said. "We're on trial here because we talk too much."

"Wheeler, if you're going to try being smart, why don't you actually be smart for once?" Kaiba asked. "That comeback was just stupid. And inaccurate; we aren't on trial, we've already been convicted."

"That wasn't even funny, you-"

"_Enough._" Miss James hit middle C, and the single clear note rang through the small rehearsal room. "You obviously aren't mature enough to choose between yourselves; Mr. Wheeler, you go first. Sing 'ahh' along to the first five notes of the scale of the chord I play. Like this." She played a C major chord and then played the respective scale, singing along with the piano. She then played the chord again and started to play the scale.

Unsurprisingly, Joey made no sound.

She sighed. "You know, you are going to keep coming here every afternoon until I decide myself that you're both ready to perform, so the sooner you learn, the sooner this will all be over."

"Go on, Wheeler; you know you want to," Seto jeered.

"Can he leave?" Joey could hear the edge of a whine in his voice, and he almost hit himself for showing weakness in front of Kaiba.

"Why? Because he's disrupting your learning? No. No, he can't."

Joey had to close his eyes to avoid looking at Kaiba as Miss James played the chord again and began the scale.

"Ahhhh..." he sang, almost inaudibly, up the scale, and then down again. Miss James quickly brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes and played a B chord, and ran up the scale with Joey again. Then a B-flat.

It was torturous. He could hear Seto sniggering to himself the whole time. He had to hand it to Miss James; she was the devil himself, but she knew how to pick a true punishment.

At least an eternity had passed twice before she finally – _finally – _moved out of his vocal range. After making some comment that Joey couldn't hear over the spinning in his ears, she dismissed him.

"Mr. Kaiba; it's your turn."

Seto's smug grin instantly froze in place as though the wind had suddenly changed. Joey almost laughed. _Not so funny now, rich boy._

Casting him a twisted smile, Joey stepped away from the piano and claimed Seto's spot by the door as soon as it was vacated. Seto turned his head towards their teacher, but didn't take his slitted eyes off Joey.

"Up and down the first five notes, and then again for whatever chord I play, as before. Ahh..." she said, playing the first chord and starting the scale.

As with Joey, Seto didn't sing, only this time the lack of sound was accompanied by a total un-lack of contempt. Seto crossed his arms. "Unlike Wheeler, I cannot be bullied into singing. Not by you, or by anyone."

"What, you're scared nobody will like your voice, moneybags?" Joey taunted, having gotten over the shock of his first voice exercise as soon as it was Kaiba's turn.

Miss James sighed and played the chord again, and started the scale. When Seto didn't sing, she kept going up and down the scale patiently.

"You can't keep me here," Seto said matter-of-factly. "And you can't make me sing."

Miss James didn't stop playing. "Do you know what my name is, Mr. Kaiba?"

He frowned. "Miss James."

"Exactly. The 'Miss' means that I can be here all day and nobody will notice." She continued playing expectantly. "But since you need to get back to your company, I suggest you hurry it up."

"You still can't make-"

"Ahhhh," she sang, going up the scale again. Joey was having a great deal of fun from watching Seto squirm.

And then Seto's voice suddenly burst out and climbed up the scale, making Joey jump. He stared in stunned silence as Miss James smiled and played the next chord, and then the next. Joey couldn't believe it; Seto was singing! It was just a single sound, but Seto was actually singing.

It wasn't natural. But it was happening.

Seto's voice wasn't even half-bad. If it weren't for the shock of hearing it, and the identity of its owner, Joey may have had the slightest possible chance of actually liking it.

When Seto finished his turn and stepped brusquely away from the piano, Joey couldn't even jeer. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. All he could do was stare.

Seto had other plans. His head snapped around to glare at Joey. "What the hell are you gawking at, Wheeler?"

Joey blinked himself back to reality, still struggling for words.

Miss James interrupted before Joey's speechlessness became evident. "I can see we've made progress today; well done, both of you. If you want, you can go."

Joey was closer to the door and already had it open by the time she finished speaking.

"I'll see you both here after school tomorrow. I won't come and escort you here like I did today, if you come willingly. But I should warn you, if you don't, I'm going to drag you out of class in the middle of the day on Thursday. In front of all your friends."

"Yeah, thanks, whatever. I am _so_ out of here." Joey made his escape.

* * *

><p>"I hate her!" Joey fumed as soon as they were outside the music centre. He didn't care that the only other person there was Seto, who followed him out a few seconds later, having walked out rather than running. He just needed to rant. "I can't believe she's making us do this. She's got some kind of inferiority complex and feels better when she makes her students suffer! She thought of this punishment when she was a kid and wanted an excuse to try it out! She's some kind of–"<p>

"I don't like this any more than you do, Wheeler," Seto said darkly. "Stop trying to make me feel sorry for you. This is your fault."

Joey stared, instantly furious. "My fault? You're the one who picked that lousy song!"

"What, and you honestly think any of the others wouldn't have been better? She could have had us singing 'Barbie Girl'."

Joey grimaced. "Or Who Let the Dogs Out."

"Brady Bunch theme," Seto countered.

"Scooby Doo theme," Joey threw in, unconsciously turning it into a challenge.

"Friday!"

"Baby!"

There was silence.

"I win. There's no way you can top that," Joey said smugly.

"Wheeler, I would _write_ a song more annoying than that in order to beat you, but unlike you I have more important things to do with my time," Seto said abruptly, falling back into his usual cold, contemptuous manner. "I will see you tomorrow, if I'm lucky. If I'm not then I'll speak to you too." He brushed past Joey, deliberately knocking him in the shoulder as he passed. Without offering even a fake apology, he headed towards the student car park.

Joey watched him go, thoughtfully. Two impossible things had just happened.

One, Seto had sung.

Two, for one brief moment, he had acted...well, almost...normal. It had been over as soon as it had begun, but just once, Seto hadn't been acting like a CEO.

Joey's lips curled into an amused smile. There was _no way_ he was ever going to stop hating Seto Kaiba, but on this one occasion, they had been given something to agree on. Mulling this over in his mind, he turned away and headed in the opposite direction to Seto.


	3. Days 2 to 4

Miss James was true to her word; she didn't walk either Joey or Seto to their 'detention' on the following day. Joey found that as long as he came to her lessons on his own, he could basically get through his day with no indication to his friends that he was having singing lessons at all.

Miss James appeared to be taking it slow with them. On the second day, she simply ran through the scales again, this time making them do it together, explaining that her intention was to make them used to singing together and getting their voices attuned.

This was an activity that made Joey wonder which he despised more; the humiliation at actually singing – _singing_ – with Seto Kaiba, Seto Kaiba himself, or his music teacher. It was a close call.

Several times during their lesson, Seto stopped singing the scale, leaving Joey singing on his own for a few seconds before he realised Seto's halt and proceeded to yell at him.

"What, you don't want to sing unless it's with me, Wheeler?" Seto asked, crossing his arms with his eyes narrowed coldly. "I'm touched." The sarcasm was evident.

"No," Joey shot back, "I was just so relieved that I wasn't hearing your voice anymore that I stopped to jump out of pure happiness."

Before Seto could respond, Miss James interjected with another straightforward call for silence.

Their third lesson passed in a similar manner. It wasn't until their fourth lesson, on Friday, that their teacher decided to bring things up a notch. When they arrived, she had the sheet music in front of her, and a backing track in the CD player. Joey almost bolted. This could not be happening.

"I think it's time we got you two started on the song today," Miss James said. "I hope you've already decided who will sing which part."

Joey and Seto glared at each other. They obviously hadn't.

Joey didn't know which idea appealed to him less; being Tarzan, or being Jane. Tarzan's lines were stupid jungle-talk lines that made the singer sound about eight years old. But then again, Jane had more lines than Tarzan, not to mention the rather pertinent fact that she was...well, a she.

"Come on, miss..." Joey said. "We've been coming here and singing your stupid chords for three days now; isn't that enough?"

"You could at least have attempted to sound like you weren't pleading," Seto taunted.

Miss James snapped her fingers a few times to get their attention. "Alright then, if you two can't act like adults and come to a decision, I will. Mr. Wheeler will be Jane and Mr. Kaiba will be Tarzan."

"You can't do that!" Joey exclaimed. "It's...it's-"

Miss James just sighed. "The sooner we start, the sooner we finish. Would you rather switch roles?"

"Yes."

"No," Kaiba said at the same time.

Joey and Seto glared at each other. "What?" Seto asked. "You didn't seriously expect me to trade you for your _girl's _part? Besides, you're voice is so girly you won't even notice the difference."

If they had been outside and their petite young music teacher wasn't in the way, Joey would have tackled him and wiped that smug grin right off his face. "Whatever you say, _Tarzan_."

Miss James looked at them both reproachfully. "Okay, now that that's settled, we can start learning the song."

"Ooh, I can't wait," both Seto and Joey said in unison. Joey almost kicked himself for doing something even remotely similar to what Kaiba did.

"I'm assuming that you both already know the song, but we'll play it now just to refresh your memories." She reached forward and hit the 'play' button on her CD player.

"_Oi oi oi oi oi oi eh._"

"_Deep in the jungle, in the land of adventure, lives Tarzan..._"

Joey literally staggered backwards and had to grab a podium to stabilise himself.

"_Oi oi oi oi oi oi eh, I am Jane, and I love to ride an elephant._"

This was torturous. Joey clutched the podium so hard that his knuckles turned white. The sing itself wasn't all that bad; he would have been able to bear it if he hadn't known that he was going to be singing these very same lyrics alongside his worst enemy in the all too foreseeable future.

"_My name is Tarzan, I am jungle man_."

"_The treetop swinger from jungle land._"

"Oh my god," Seto breathed.

Joey couldn't withhold it any longer. He reached forward and hit the 'stop' button. "There's no way you're even going to make me sing that. You can keep me here for the next ten years; I don't care. You'll never, ever, make me sing that with Kaiba."

Miss James simply crossed her arms. "If ten years is what it takes, then so be it. You can sing at your school reunion."

"I'm not going to be coming here for ten years with _Wheeler_," Seto spat, his lips twisting Joey's name until it sounded like some kind of sick animal noise. "I'm not going to be coming here at all. You can't legally make me."

"I think you'll find I can," she said innocently.

"I am the CEO of a multi-million dollar company!" he exclaimed.

"You're also a high school student."

"That can be taken care of."

"Yeah," Joey said flatly. "That would be great for you, wouldn't it? The great Seto Kaiba, president of KaibaCorp, who never finished high school." Joey almost bit his tongue off. Why was he trying to convince Seto against his last statement? It wasn't like he _wanted _Seto to stay at school. After all, if he left, Joey would never have to see him again. That was a good thing.

And yet, as soon as he thought this, he felt his stomach twist into a knot.

He tried to ignore the sickening feeling that had suddenly arisen at the thought of never seeing Seto again. _It's a good thing._ He stiffened. _Isn't it?_

He was pulled from his train of thought by Miss James. "Neither of you are leaving until we've at least listened to the song. After that, you can both go. We'll start on the singing on Monday."

Ignoring their furious glances, she reached forward and hit the play button again.

Joey facepalmed. This could_ not_ be happening.

* * *

><p>Much as he despised Miss James, Joey was grateful that she was taking such small steps. She didn't make them start singing on Friday.<p>

Tarzan and Jane, as a song, was what any teenage boy would find annoying; there was no denying it. But it wasn't the song that chilled Joey to the bone, but his partner. He actually had to sing the words 'oochie coochie, kiss me tenderly' to him. He hadn't heard the song in more than a year, and hearing it today had made him realise just how bad this punishment really was.

_When this is over,_ he thought, _I'm never speaking to Kaiba again. Ever. Miss James wins; her stupid punishment is really going to work on me. But at least I won't have to look him in the eye after singing...that._

He had left the music centre ahead of Seto, who had stayed behind for another fruitless negotiation as to why he couldn't continue attending her detentions because of his gaming company.

The strange inkling of emotion he had felt when Seto had threatened to quit school was still on his mind. Why should that bother him? Wasn't that what he wanted? To get out of this duet and never see his enemy again?

But there it was again; the fearful twist in his stomach. How could he explain it?

_Don't get any weird thoughts, Joey; it's obvious,_ he told himself. _Much as I hate Kaiba, he's still a part of my school life. Him being gone would still be a little weird, whatever else it would be._

This thought contented Joey. It made perfectly logical sense. He was used to Seto being around to argue with. It was only natural that the idea of him being gone would make him uneasy.

_Keep telling yourself that, Joey, _a tiny voice whispered in his head. _Maybe it'll put off realising how ridiculous that sounds for another few days._

And tell himself he did. He told it to himself again and again as he picked up his schoolbag and headed for home.

* * *

><p>Whoa...lame chapter D: Sorry XO I'll try to do better next time :D Anyways, please review :D And thank you so much for reading ~.~ I love you guys!<p>

~IA


	4. Days 5 to 6

**Day 5 - Monday**

Despite the small steps their teacher was taking, the step from listening to the song and beginning to sing it could not be bridged gradually. On Monday afternoon, they began the song, and there was nothing they could do about it.

Joey and Seto had assumed their usual positions, standing on either side of Miss James as she sat on the piano chair; a setup which gave them as wide a berth of one another as possible without preventing them from seeing the sheet music.

Seeing the sheet music, seeing the lyrics on paper...Joey almost died right then and there. Why, oh why, oh why, had he let Seto pick their song?

After dragging them through a series of torturous vocal exercises, both individually and together, Miss James flexed her fingers above the piano keys, tapping them lightly. "You know the song; Jane has the first line, and then the backing, then Jane again. Joey, you're up."

Joey grimaced. He had begun to grow accustomed to singing with Seto nearby...at least, singing meaningless sounds rather than actual words. He was grateful that the first lines of the song were just that; meaningless sounds.

Miss James hit the 'play' on the backing and began to play the melody line alongside it.

"Oi oi oi oi oi oi, eh." Joey had to sing through gritted teeth.

"Good," Miss James said as the backing interjected with the next line. "Again."

"Oi oi oi oi oi oi eh. I am Joey and I-"

The music instantly stopped. Miss James looked at him expectantly.

"There's no way I'm saying, 'I am Jane'," Joey said.

"Yes, there is. Come on; if you can get through one round of the song then I'll let you go."

"Jane," Seto added with a wicked grin on his face.

Joey ignored him. "Look, I'm doing your punishment; I'm showing up to lessons, I'm practicing, and when the time comes I'm going to sing this..._thing_, in front of my class. Can't you at least let me use my own name?"

Miss James shook her head calmly.

Joey scowled. "Well, there isn't much you can do about it except keep me here, is there? I can be just as stubborn as you-"

"Oh, for god's sake, Joey!" Seto burst out loudly. "Just sing the damn line; I want to go home."

Joey stared at him in complete and utter disbelief. Had Seto called him by his first name? Just how arrogant could he get? What gave him the right to even _think_ he could do something like that? And why was Joey's heart pounding?

Joey wanted to scowl. Of course he didn't want to be on a first name basis with Seto; he hated him, and needed somebody to yell at in times of great peril...right?

_Damn you, Kaiba. Stop distracting me; talking to this crazy-lady is hard enough as it is._

And yet, Joey couldn't resist turning Kaiba's first name over in his head. _Just what the hell are you doing, _Seto_?_

Joey could only glare at him as he turned back to their teacher, his face flushed with irritation. "Just play the music, already!" He couldn't believe he had let himself be swayed. By Seto, of all people!

"_Deep in the jungle, in the land of adventure, lives Tarzan..._"

"Oi oi oi oi oi oi eh," he sang, not meeting anyone's eye. "I am Jane, and I love to ride an elephant."

Miss James didn't say a word; she simply kept playing. But it was impossible to miss the smile that crossed her face when Joey finally admitted defeat. Or maybe it was just a smile from the sound of Tarzan hitting a tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Six - Tuesday<strong>

It had officially been a week since Miss James had dragged Joey and Seto, kicking and screaming, off to their first singing lesson.

And, as much as Joey hated to admit it, she had made progress. In five lessons, they had moved from a pair of squabbling teens who couldn't hold different notes separately, to two death-glaring teens who could sing every scale within their vocal range in unison.

They had even survived their first run through of Tarzan and Jane. By Tuesday morning, Joey had wished at least a hundred times that the stupid jungle couple would just erase themselves from the public memory.

It was worse today; as well as the stress of regular school work on top of his singing lessons, he even had that wretched song stuck in his head. Joy.

Joey had to pass the music centre every morning on his way to where his friends congregated. Until a week ago, this had never bothered him. Now, the building looked ominous and far too big. He quickened his pace as he went past it.

"Hey, Wheeler."

He had never been more surprised than he was when he realised that Seto was the one addressing him. He turned and saw the young CEO leaning against the wall beside the door into the music centre.

Joey bristled automatically upon seeing him. "What are you doing here, Kaiba? Doing some singing practice in your own time?"

Seto sighed dismissively. "I knew you went past here in the mornings and I needed a word." His eyes' penetrating stare focused on him sharply. "Unlike you, I don't enjoy these lessons that I have to spend with a pair of dumb blondes who don't know the smallest thing about how the world really operates. Your stupidity might be contagious. So I'd appreciate it if you stopped arguing with everything the teacher says and just get it over with so we can leave as soon as possible every afternoon."

"I'm sure you would, Kaiba. But you see I, unlike _you_, am not going to let this woman trample all over me; I'm not going to bowl over and take her stupid punishment." Joey crossed his arms, meeting his glare head-on.

Seto rolled his eyes. "And you think I am? How does somebody as stupid as you even come into existence?"

Joey lifted an eyebrow. "The normal way; it's you I'm worried about. I don't know how _you_ happened, but you sure as hell didn't have a mother."

Seto flinched. "Shut the hell up, Wheeler."

Joey could sense he'd hit a sore spot, and grinned internally. _What's the problem, moneybags? Haven't you got one of your smooth comebacks this time? That's a shame; you're my only real challenge in the entire school._

Joey awaited Seto's answer for several seconds before he realised that he hadn't actually said these last words out loud. Why hadn't he? _Why do I have a problem with saying something like that to Seto- I mean, to Kaiba?_

This was getting ridiculous. Why was the idea of hurting Seto's feelings plaguing his mind as though if he did he would regret doing so for the rest of his life? It wasn't normal. He had spent his entire school life aiming to make Seto's hell. What was his problem with it now? What had Miss James' crazy music lessons done to his head? Because he knew he hadn't cared about Seto at all until they had started.

Seto was still waiting for an answer, but Joey could think of nothing. Eventually, he just smirked and said, "Okay, whatever."

They lapsed into silence.

Joey didn't know why he didn't just leave. It was as though there was something else that still needed to be said, but neither of them knew what it was.

"This song." Joey grimaced at the thought of it.

Seto laughed dryly. "I'm just about ready to sue Toybox for writing the thing; I've never felt more stupid in my life. Is that how you feel all the time?"

Joey bristled. "If it was I'd have killed myself by now."

Seto laughed again. "Wow. That was the lamest comeback I've ever heard."

"There's plenty more where that came from."

"Oh, like what you just said?"

Joey had no idea why his sharp tongue had deserted him. "Like that, yeah."

"You know, Wheeler, I think it's in your best interests to just stop talking right now." He pushed himself off the wall. "I'll even do you the favour of leaving so you won't be inclined to start again. I'll see you this afternoon, unless something bad happens at work in the meantime so that I have to leave school early." He started to walk away and took out his mobile phone, texting.

"Mokuba...make...sure...something...bad...happens...at...work...today..." he said as he texted, speaking loudly to make sure that Joey heard him.

Joey scowled. "Come back here and say that to my face, rich boy!" he yelled, shaking his fist at Seto's disappearing figure.

* * *

><p>Seto texting O.o I found it just as weird as you did ;D<p>

I'm sorry this chapter was so short :( But they began the song~! Huzzah! Lol – man, I love that song XD

Thank you so much for R&Ring this ~.~ You guys are my angels!

~IA


	5. Days 9 to 16

**Chapter Five – Day Nine**

Friday.

Friday was a good day; it meant that after dragging himself through one more of Miss James' singing lessons, Joey wouldn't have to worry about it for a whole two days. Quite literally, bliss.

They were consuming his life! When he wasn't partaking in them, the song was playing incessantly over and over again in Joey's head. When that wasn't happening, Joey was clockwatching, counting down the minutes with dread in his eyes.

Joey was waiting outside the music centre now, not daring to meet anybody's eyes. After two weeks, the musos who gathered around the centre after school had grown accustomed to seeing him there, but he was certain that they were all sniggering at him under their breaths. Joey didn't blame them; it must have been like seeing a polar bear lining up to watch _G-Force_.

Where the hell was Seto, anyway? Frustrated, Joey pushed open the door and made his way to James' rehearsal room. He didn't know why he bothered waiting outside for Seto to show up before going in; somehow, it seemed more reassuring to know that somebody else was going in with him, even if it _was_ somebody he hated.

Miss James was already poised over the piano, waiting for them to arrive. She looked up when Joey entered. "No Seto?"

Joey shrugged. "How should I know? It's not like I worry about where he is all the time," he snapped, trying to convince himself as much as his music teacher.

As if on cue, Seto opened the door behind Joey and stalked in menacingly. "Let's get this over with."

They went through the warming up exercises as usual. Joey had finally given up an caring that Seto was there; it was too normal. He shuddered as he realised that. He had let himself consider Seto being around as 'normal'. He really was losing his touch.

"Just how long do you think it'll be before we can finally perform this thing?" Joey asked suddenly when they were finished. "I mean, I'm not looking forward to it, but-"

"Sure you're not, Jane."

"Shut up, Kaiba! And it's 'Miss Porter' to you."

There was a pause.

Both of them burst out laughing.

Joey felt like an idiot, but he didn't care; even he, Joey, could admit that what he had said _was_ pretty funny.

A tiny smile had spread across Miss James' face at Joey's comment, but she eventually spoke up. "In answer to your question, Mr. Wheeler, I think at least a month."

The laughter caught dryly in both Joey and Seto's throats. "A whole month?" Joey gasped.

Miss James nodded sadly. "At least. You don't see many professional performers going on stage after two weeks of practice."

Seto scowled. "You can't be serious; it's just one song! And we're not professional performers."

She just shrugged, speaking as though she hadn't heard him. "And not only do professional performers practice for more than two weeks, they are also practicing, nine, ten hours a day. Not the three or four hours a week you two are getting in."

Joey stared at her. "So, what your saying is, you want us to perform like professionals who dedicate their lives to this cr-...stuff."

"Of course not; I'm simply saying that unless you actually try to learn this song, you're going to be having lessons for a very long time."

Joey tried to laugh it off. "A month isn't so bad…"

Miss James shrugged again. "It's your choice."

* * *

><p>"I hate her!" Joey was practically yelling by the time he and Seto exited the music centre. "I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!"<p>

"You're telling me," Seto muttered.

"She thinks she's better than everybody else! She thinks we don't have lives of our own!" Joey continued, not caring that it was Seto Kaiba he was yelling at. Yelling to.

"I know."

"And- and-" He took another breath. "She thinks we can't do it! She thinks she's going to keep us having her stupid lessons forever!"

"Yes, I know." Seto sighed impatiently.

"Well, we'll show her! We'll practice outside of school!"

"Yes, I- wait, what?"

Joey didn't know who was more surprised at these words; Seto or himself. He certainly hadn't meant to suggest anything of the kind. And yet, he had just done so.

Seto didn't say anything for a moment, thinking things through. "That…may help," he said suddenly.

Joey crossed his arms. "What, together?" _Practice out side of school? Willingly spend time with _him_? Without Miss James around as a buffer? No way. Absolutely no way in hell._

"It was your idea, Wheeler," Seto stated.

Joey was instantly on the defensive. "Well, it would sure be satisfying if we suddenly got really good and James said we were ready to sing in a week or two. Right after she told us a month."

Despite everything, Seto nodded, a half smile creeping onto his face. "Yes, it would. And it would mean we get to stop worrying about the damn song early."

"Yeah; maybe that's the answer." Joey couldn't believe what he was saying. "We're always going to hate each other, but maybe the way to get out of this as soon as possible and stop having to be around one another is to form…an alliance," he concluded, wishing he had found a better way of putting it.

"Diplomacy. I like it." Suddenly acting like the businessman he was, Seto stepped forward and shook Joey's hand. "Joseph Wheeler, we have ourselves an agreement."

* * *

><p><strong>Day Ten (Saturday)<strong>

What the hell had Joey been thinking? As much as he wanted these lessons to be over, how could he possibly agreed to do anything along the lines of…he grimaced at the thought. Meet with Seto on…weekends.

He was almost ripping his hair out. He was such an idiot! It had somehow slipped out when he was complaining to Seto about Miss James. Why couldn't he have just kept his mouth shut? It wasn't like Seto cared. It wasn't like Joey _wanted_ him to care. It wasn't like Joey cared about whether Seto cared. It wasn't like Joey was obsessing over Seto in any way, shape or form.

Right?

He shook his head to clear it. It was only natural to be thinking about him; he was about to see…he couldn't belive it.

Seto's house. Or rather, his mansion.

Living in an apartment with a single parent, Joey obviously didn't have enough space to accommodate music practice. Seto, of course, was a billionaire; he had a grand piano tucked away that nobody ever used, as well as all the space in the world. It was obvious whose venue would be used.

At least, all the space in the world was the impression Joey got when he first saw the mansion's exterior. Even he, Joey, could appreciate that it was, quite simply, breathtaking. How else was there to describe it? Lush greed lawns surrounded it on all sides, with pristine gardens tended by full-time gardeners surrounding a clear blue pond, at the centre of which a giant fountain shot water into the air which splattered down again in a shower of crystalline droplets.

Awestruck, Joey stood in front of the front door, craning his head back to see the roof, silhouetted against the sun. How could anybody possibly live like this and not get vertigo?

"Mr. Joseph Wheeler?"

Joey jumped as he heard his name. Turning his head back to the front door, he saw that it had opened to reveal a man standing there, some kind of butler. Joey blinked, suddenly feeling rude for staring. "Yeah?"

"Mr. Kaiba is expecting you. Come this way."

Joey followed the man inside, trying not to look at the mansion's enormous interior. He had never felt so…miniscule.

Suddenly, he saw a familiar – and somewhat less intimidating face – appear from around one of the giant entry room's adjoining hallways. "Hi, Joey!" Mokuba said, waving in a friendly manner.

Joey waved back, grateful that he didn't have to deal with Seto just yet. The sheer volume of the Kaiba mansion was enough to take in without the added strain of talking to somebody he hated.

His relief was short lived when Seto suddenly rounded the corner behind his little brother. Joey froze.

"Well, Wheeler, if you're done gawking, I suggest you come with me."

He didn't wait for Joey to respond; he simple turned around and headed back the way he had come. Joey followed him, getting a sympathetic glance from Mokuba on his way past.

Joey could never have imagined it possible to have memorised all of the twists and turns in this labyrinth of a home, but Seto clearly had; he led the way purposefully and without hesitating.

"How can you live like this?" Joey asked after a moment. "Don't you ever get…I don't know; lonely? I mean, it's huge."

Joey didn't honestly expect a constructive answer, and in the pause that followed his question, he consciously began expecting the words, _unlike you, Wheeler, I don't need the support of other people to exist in my own home, _or something noticeably similar. He was just about ready to say the words along with Seto when the latter suddenly spoke.

"It's…something to get used to. I used to think the same thing when we first came here; that it was enormous and that I would never be able to cope. Sometimes I think I still haven't fully grown accustomed to the…scale. But I've never felt lonely here; I have Mokuba."

Joey hesitated, unsure how to respond. "It…must be nice to have your brother around here all the time," he murmured.

Seto looked over his shoulder at him. "Yes, it is…" There was a pause. "Don't you have a sister?" he asked, frowning.

Joey stared at his feet. "Serenity and I hardly get to see each other; she lives with our mum, I live with our dad, and the two of them practically never speak." He shifted his gaze to the elaborate white ceiling. "I had hoped that her blindness operation would help bring our family closer together; I mean, not in the sense that our parents would get back together, but just…so that me and Serenity could spend more time with each other. I just…I know that there's more that I should be doing for her as a big brother, but I can't do it because I'm never around. I hate it."

Seto looked straight ahead again, his eyes overshadowed. "When you put it like that…I feel like a bad brother."

Joey looked up, confused. "What do you mean?"

Seto sighed. "We make quite a pair, you and I. You have all the time in the world but are never around your sister enough to be her brother, and here I am around my brother practically every day with no time at all. Mokuba is always around; I see him every day of my life, but even though we're always spending time together, we're not _together_. We don't have any parent to look after us; I'm all he has, but he's practically raising himself. I get so caught up with my work…"

Joey had never imagined feeling sympathy for a Kaiba, especially Seto Kaiba. And yet…here he was. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Seto suddenly laughed dryly. "Why the hell am I telling you all of this?"

Joey grinned. "'Cuz I'm awesome."

* * *

><p><strong>Day Sixteen (Friday)<strong>

"Well…" Miss James looked deep in thought, clearly thinking over her next words very intensely. "There is of course, no rush if you want to keep practicing a little longer. But if you want my professional opinion as a music teacher…"

Joey and Seto looked at each other, both of them holding their breaths.

"…You're ready."


	6. The Performance

It would probably help while reading this chapter if you listened to the song first~! If you haven't already :D It's a very awesome song. I may have got the lines wrong in some parts~ All the lyric websites I've found don't include some of the little side bits :/ and I currently don't have my iPod (wahhh~!)

* * *

><p><strong>Day Nineteen (Monday)<strong>

Music class happened fifth period on Mondays. It also happened directly after a half-hour lunch break, during which Miss James imprisoned Seto and Joey in the music centre for some final vocal exercises and run-throughs of their song.

"How are we actually going to do this?" Seto asked suddenly. "Are you just going to call us up at the end of class or-"

Joey had never heard anybody with a more evil laugh than Miss James. "Oh, no; this is still a punishment, remember? There's going to be a big lead up to it at the beginning of class and then, after performing, you're going to have to sit their and partake in normal classroom activities until the bell goes, just like everybody else."

_Christ, this lady is a sadist,_ Joey thought, grimacing. But he didn't have it in himself to feel any more concerned; he had been mentally preparing himself for this day for three weeks. Three weeks…was that all? Fourteen afternoon lessons and four six-hour days on the weekends, practicing with Seto. Was that really all?

Joey just shrugged. "Whatever; I've given up on caring about stage fright at this point."

She slapped his back. "The words of a true performer. Now, listen closely, this is what's going to happen." She dropped her voice as though she were about to tell them a secret. "You two will wait in this rehearsal room until five minutes after class has started, then come and wait outside the door. When I announce your presence, you will come in and perform. Got it?"

Seto and Joey nodded.

"Oh, and one other thing…if you don't show up, you will be repeating this whole process with another song, and will be forced to perform both this one and the new one. Savvy?"

Again, they nodded.

"Good-o!" She stood up. "Which brings lunchtime to its conclusion," she announced, just as the bell sounded somewhere overhead. "Five minutes, then I'll begin announcing." She suddenly gave them a very sincere smile. "It's been a pleasure working with you both. Best of luck."

And on that note, she was gone.

Silence passed for a second, before Seto looked at Joey. "So this is it, huh, Wheeler?"

Joey sat down on the piano seat, laid-back as ever. "I guess so. I'm Jane now."

Seto laughed. "It nice doing business with Jane. Tarzan happy."

Joey laughed as well. "Jane happy too."

They lapsed back into silence for a moment. "You know, Kaiba…I think I understand you better now."

Seto leaned against the door. "I should take offense at that, shouldn't I?"

Joey smiled. "Probably; it wasn't meant to offend. I just meant that…you're not such a bad guy as I thought…Seto."

For the first time in his life, Joey saw Seto at a loss for words. "Neither are you…Joey."

Joey rested his chin on his hand. "After this is over, I'm probably going to want to kill you again for putting me through all of this. But until then…I'm glad it happened. James knew what she was doing; she wanted us to stop fighting, and against all odds, I think it worked."

Seto smiled too, his face strained at doing such an unusual action. "I know it did." He paused. "I used to think that this was your fault. This…penalty. Then there was a little voice in my head saying it was my fault. But now I think I finally know whose fault it is, and…it's nobody's. This is just something that happens in the same way a thunderstorm is something that happens; people hate each other, things happen, they learn not to hate each other."

"Thunderstorms are a good analogy," Joey said. "They make everybody miserable for a while, but once they're over, there's more water to spare, plants can grow, people are brought closer together in the recovery and there's a rainbow in the sky."

Seto suddenly laughed. "I didn't know you could say that word."

Joey frowned. "What word?"

"The one you just said. The thing in the sky."

"A rainbow?"

"Ha! You said it again."

"Shut the hell up, Kaiba!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, so you're probably wondering where Seto and Joey are right now…"<p>

Joey was crouched low, peering through the gap between the door and the side of the frame into their music classroom. Above him, Seto was doing the same.

"Could she _be _any more dramatic about it?" Joey wondered aloud.

"I dare her to."

"Don't say that; she might actually take you up on it."

"She's a witch; you can't reason with witches," Seto agreed, stepping away from the door.

There was another awkward pause before Joey rubbed his hands together with mock anticipation. "So! Ready for some ready-made embarrassment?"

Seto grinned, a totally unnatural gesture. "I was born ready!"

"Shame attacks," Joey said.

Pause.

"What?" Seto shot him an obscure glance.

Joey sighed. "It's something a friend told me he used to do; go out of his way to embarrass himself so he'd get desensitised to humiliation. He called them shame attacks."

Seto nodded a few times, staring into space. "I never did anything like that."

"Neither did I." Joey laughed. "Looks like we're about to go through hell then, in that case."

Seto hesitated. "You know, Joey…I…wouldn't mind getting humiliated…if you were there with me."

Joey looked up in surprise. Why were his cheeks blushing? What the hell was going on with his heart? "I…yeah, me neither," he stammered, trying to keep his head.

Seto looked Joey square in the eyes. "I just wanted to say that."

Joey gulped, his heart skipping one of its frantic, overdriven beats. "Th- thanks."

Seto paused, before one of his hands crept up and cupped Joey's cheek. Not shifting his gaze, he moved ever so closer.

Realising what was about to happen, Joey leaned closer to.

Their lips had just touched when a sudden yell from within the classroom pulled them back to reality. "Aaaaand, welcome for us everyone, Tarzan and Jaaane!"

Seto and Joey broke apart. His mind completely stupefied, Joey pushed open the door, without casting Seto another glance. Together, they filed in.

_He just- oh god. Why couldn't she have waited one more second to call us in? Why? Okay, calm down; think later. I'm supposed to be singing, right? Right. Sing. Random noises at the start._

"Oi oi oi oi oi oi eh," he bellowed.

"_Deep in the jungle, in the land of adventure, lives Tarzan!"_

Joey didn't meet the eyes of any of his sniggering classmates as he repeated himself. "Oi oi oi oi oi oi eh, I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant!"

The class's laughter was drowned out by the backing's rendition of Tarzan hitting a tree. Then, Seto stepped in.

"My name is Tarzan, I am jungle man."

"The treetop swinger from jungle land," Joey sang.

Seto turned to Joey, meaning in his eyes. "Come, baby come, I will take you for a swing."

"Let's go, honey, I'm tingling." Joey was almost grateful that the class was their; it legitimised the blush that fell across his face as not being from Seto. "Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong. He's really cute, and his hair is long. Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong, so listen to the jungle song!"

Their classmates were all doubled over in pain from their relentless laughter. A few sympathetic individuals were trying to hold it in by covering their mouths, and failing miserably.

"Oi oi oi oi oi oi eh," Joey repeated, shocking himself. He hadn't truly realised until now how far he and Seto had come with this song; they were singing it much better than he had imagined they would. Was this how musicians felt?

"I am Tarzan from jungle, you can be my friend!"

"Oi oi oi oi oi oi eh, I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant!"

Joey closed his eyes. Now for the worst part.

"When you touch me, I feel funny," Seto sang, his voice dropping ever so slightly.

Joey couldn't look at him, even if it meant he had to look at the audience. "I feel it too, when you're touching me."

"Come to my tree house, to my party."

"Yes, I'll go, if you carry me." Joey couldn't figure out why his face hadn't burst with all the blood rushing to it. "Tarzan is handsome, full of surprise, he's really cute and his hair is nice. Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong, so listen to the jungle song."

They repeated the chorus.

Joey and Seto had sung these words together hundreds of times. And yet…it wasn't until now that Joey had even considered…hearing any meaning behind them. Suddenly, he had forgotten his own name. He was Jane Porter. The man standing beside him was Tarzan. They were in love.

"Go cheetah, get banana. Hey monkey, get funky!" Seto sang. "When I am dancing, I feel funky."

Joey gulped. It was coming. That…line. "Why do you keep ignoring me?"

"Tarzan is here, come kiss me, baby."

And…here it was. "Oochie coochie, kiss me tenderly."

"Yeah!"

Before he had time to hear the laughter, Joey plunged on into the chorus. "Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong!"

"Me Tarzan!" Seto yelled, a massive grin on his face. Joey somehow found it possible to blush even more.

"He's really cute and his hair is long~!"

"Long hair!"

"Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong, so listen to the jungle song! Oi oi oi oi oi oi eh!"

"I am Tarzan from jungle, you can be my friend!"

"Oi oi oi oi oi oi eh, I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant!"

Finally done, Joey let his muscles relax as the backing took over for the end.

"_And so, they got funky! But, will Tarzan have Jane? Staaaay tuned!_"

Joey closed his eyes at this last line. _He already does._

For all the laughter that had lasted throughout the entire song, as soon as it was over, the class fell silent, their expressions ones of shock and disbelief at what had just happened.

"What?" Joey yelled, unable to keep the grin off his face. "Never seen a pair of worst enemies get up and perform Toybox songs together?"

* * *

><p>Only three weeks had passed since Joey and Seto had stood side-by-side in front of this very desk, talking to this very teacher. Exactly three weeks since Seto had pulled that ridiculous song from that ridiculous pile of ridiculous pieces of paper.<p>

"Listen…Seto. Joey." Miss James smiled with all the sincerity in the world. "I'm proud of you both. You did good today."

Joey hit himself in the forehead. "Does that mean we're released from custody?"

She laughed, gesturing to the door. "Yes; the bell has gone, and you're free to go."

"Phew!" Joey dramatically wiped his brow. "That was…"

"…Intense," Seto finished.

Joey felt a squeeze in his hand and blushed as though it had activated a button. After they had returned to their desks – sitting together so as to avoid being around anybody else's sniggers – Seto had taken Joey's hand as casually as he had once tormented him. And since then, they hadn't let go.

"Look…miss." Joey hesitated. "Miss James…I wanted to thank you."

Miss James sat back in her chair, drumming her fingers together. "Thank me? Perhaps you need some more punishment," she joked.

"No!" Joey yelled, horrified. After a second, he calmed down. "No…it's just that…"

"We were both able to hate you," Seto said matter-of-factly. "For the first time in our lives, we had something to agree on. And you gave us that."

"And it helped us realise that we aren't too different."

"So…we…don't hate each other anymore. And we have you to thank."

"So, thank you, Miss James," Joey concluded. "You have taught me a more valuable lesson than any other teacher I've ever had."

"Me too," Seto said.

Joey looked at him, unconsciously turning towards the door. "'Me too'? What is 'me too'? I at least went to the effort of making a nice closing sentence. You can't just steal that!"

"Ha. You said 'nice'."

"Shut the hell up, Kaiba!"

* * *

><p>Watching them leave the room from her place behind the teacher's desk, Miss James gave a soft sigh and a smile, looking at their entwined hands. Then, still smiling, she gathered up her folders, preparing to go home.<p>

"Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong," she quietly sang under her breath. "He's really cute, and his hair is long..."

* * *

><p>God, I love that song.<p>

Okay~ I would like to say a few words and 'thank you's:

Thank you to Miss James, my grade ten music teacher after whom the character in this story is named: I don't expect you to ever read this, but I had a great time in your class :D

Thank you to Ms. Neil, the music teacher who inspired me to write a story about music~ I came up with this whole thing during choir practice, and it wouldn't have happened without you :'D I don't expect you to have read it either :') But…yeah :D Thanks~!

Thank you to Bakura-Puppy1266, who inspired me to ship a pairing I was at first sooooo determined to detest with every fibre of my being XD You're drabble series quite literally converted me :'D What happened to that, by the way? O.o

And an especially **humungousful **thank you to absolutely everybody who read, reviewed, alert listed, favourited and enjoyed this story – you guys are just awesome :D I love you so much :D :D :D You are **amaaaaaaaaaaaazabubble**~! I had a great time writing it :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D C; Thank you soooo much for sticking with me for the whole story, especially one with a premise as bizzarre as this. I LOVE THAT SONG XD ALMOST AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU~!

PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review :'D *glomp* I love you soooooo much :D :D :D You are my favourite person, dearest reader~! :'D

~I-

Huzzah~!

~IA


End file.
